SpongeBob Squarepants & the Little Mermaid
by movieNcartoons
Summary: SpongeBob and his friends are in for a fishy situation. Ariel has fallen in love with a human prince and it's up to them to help make her dreams come true, unaware that Plankton and Ursula the Sea Witch have plans for the little mermaid. Can this group of sea-worthy friends reunite Ariel with her true love before it's too late? It's a fish-out-of-water love story like never before.
1. Fathoms Below

French Narrator: Ah, the open sea. Up in the sky, the birds are flying. Down below, porpoises are swimming happily, while sailors are out for adventure beyond the vast ocean.

* * *

A large ship sailed across the water as sailors sang of what lies beyond the sea

I'll _tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_  
 _And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_  
 _Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_  
 _In mysterious fathoms below_

As the sailors continued singing, Prince Eric and his faithful dog, Max gazed out towards the open sea.

"Isn't this great?" asked Eric. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face...perfect day to be at sea, eh, Grim?"

"Oh, yes. Delightful." replied his advisor, Grimsby, who was already seasick from the rocking of the boat.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea." said one of the sailors. "King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood."

"King Triton?" asked Eric.

"Aye, ruler of the mer-people, lad." said another sailor. "Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Well, if you ask me," scoffed Grimsby. "These mer-people are nothing but nautical nonsense."

"It ain't nonsense, 'tis the truth!" said the sailor, holding a fish in his hand. "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean, they live on!"

Just then, the fish slipped out of the sailor's hand and splashed into the ocean.

The fish let out a big sigh of relief and swam away.


	2. An RSVP

French Narrator: Ah, but merpeople are not the only ones living under the sea, for down below lies the city of Bikini Bottom, home of the Krusty Krab and its most popular fast food item, the Krabby Patty.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs, the owner, went down to the mailbox to see if there's any mail.

"Better be somethin' than bills in here." he said to himself as his claw scurried through the mailbox until he felt something papery.

Mr. Krabs pulled it out to find a fancy-looking invitation letter. "What's this? An RSVP?"

He tore it open with his claw, got out his reading glasses and read the invitation. Then he squealed with delight.

"Squidward! SpongeBob!" he called out to his employees. "Report to me office, pronto!"

"Present and accounted for, sir!" announced SpongeBob Squarepants upon entering his boss's office.

SpongeBob is a very happy sponge who always sees the good in everything, unlike his next-door neighbor and fellow Krusty Krab employee, Squidward Tentacles, who yawned and replied. "What is it this time?"

* * *

Squidward is the exact opposite of SpongeBob. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with him, for he hates SpongeBob and his best friend Patrick Star, who ignore the fact that he hates them, for they think he's their best friend.

Squidward also hates his job as cashier at the Krusty Krab, not because he has to work alongside SpongeBob, but also because he gets paid poorly by Mr. Krabs, who only cares about money than anything else.

* * *

"Sit down, boys." Mr. Krabs told his employees once they entered his office, which they did.

"I've just received an invitation from the kingdom of Atlantica." said Mr. Krabs as he held up the letter. "Listen to this;

 _Hear ye, hear ye_

 _You and a party of three_

 _are cordially invited_

 _to attend the concert debut_

 _of Princess Ariel_

Ooooh! That sounds exciting." exclaimed SpongeBob. "Who's the maestro?"

"Why, me cousin, Sebastian, of course." replied Mr. Krabs. "We leave first thing in the morning, so..."

"Oh, Mr. Krabs." interrupted SpongeBob as he raised his hand. "Can Patrick come too?"

"Why?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Well, the invitation did say 'you and a party of three,' right?"

"Right."

"So that means Patrick can come too, right?"

Squidward, however, was not open to the idea of having Patrick come along to Atlantica.

"With all due respect, sir," he began. "I think we should just..."

"Fine, he can come." interrupted Mr. Krabs. "As long as he doesn't..."

But SpongeBob had already ran out of the Krusty Krab in a jiffy, calling out, "Thanks, Mr. Krabs!"

Little did he realize that the Krusty Krab crew was being watched by Sheldon J. Plankton.

* * *

Plankton is the owner of the Chum Bucket, which was across the street from the Krusty Krab, where no one ate because the food was really bad.

He only cared about stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, for he believed that once the formula is his, he can run the Krusty Krab out of business.

"A concert at Atlantica, eh?" he said as he watched everything from his telescope. "Oh, this is too good to be true."

"What's too good to be true?" asked a talking computer.

"Isn't it obvious, Karen, my computer wife?" replied Plankton. "With Krabs and his crew gone for a few days, the Krabby Patty Secret Formula will be mine for the taking, baby!"

That's when he heard Mr. Krabs's voice. "Oh, that reminds me. I better bring the secret formuler along just in case."

Plankton turned back to the telescope to see Mr. Krabs taking out the formula, which was in a bottle, and placed it in his back pocket.

"No risk leaving it behind with Plankton around." added Mr. Krabs.

"Well, so much for that plan." commented Karen.

"No matter, we'll just follow him inside the palace." said Plankton. "While Krabs is enjoying the show, we'll just sneak up behind him and slide the formula out of his money-filled pockets. Can't fail."

"I don't think that's possible, because you're on top of the Ocean's Most Wanted list." said Karen as she produced a long list of criminals on her computer screen, with Plankton as number one. "They'll never let you inside the palace."

"Yeah, you're probably right." said Plankton until suddenly, a idea struck on his head. "But I know someone who's _also_ on that list. Someone who used to work for the sea king."

Without another word, he hurried to the phone, chuckling to himself. He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Operator," replied Plankton. "Get me...Ursula."


	3. Showtime!

A few days later, SpongeBob, Squdiward, Patrick and Mr. Krabs found themselves in the kingdom of Atlantica, home of the mighty sea ruler, King Triton.

"Wow, this place sure is fancy." said Patrick.

"I could get use to this." agreed Squidward.

"Don't get your hopes up, Squidward." replied Mr. Krabs. "Now, listen. I don't want the three of you to make me look like a fool in front of..."

"Eugene!" shouted a voice that sounded Jamaican.

Mr. Krabs turned around to see a small crab swimming towards him. "Cousin Sebastian!"

"Glad you could make it, mon." said Sebastian as he and Mr. Krabs shook hands.

"I trust you remember me hearties?" asked Mr. Krabs.

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, who could forget SpongeBob and Squidward and...and..."

"Patrick." said Patrick.

"Patrick."

Just then, the trumpets sounded. The concert was about to begin.

"Well, that's my cue." said Sebastian. "Wish me luck, boys."

* * *

Once everyone was inside the concert hall, the trumpets sounded again.

"Ahem . . . His Royal Highness, King Triton!" announced the seahorse herald.

At that moment, King Triton appeared, steering a trio of dolphins over his cheering subjects and lit up the room with his magical trident.

"And presenting," the herald went on. "The distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!"

Then Sebastian appeared, steering a couple of goldfish. While the applause was mild compared to Triton's appearance, SpongeBob and Patrick were the only ones cheering wildly, much to the annoyance of Squidward and Mr. Krabs.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian." Triton said to Sebastian, who replied. "Oh, you and everyone else, Your Majesty. This will surely be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters are going to be spectacular!"

"Yes," said Triton as he let the dolphins go upon arriving his best view of the hall. "And especially my little Ariel."

"Yes, of course, she has the most beautiful voice." replied Sebastian, who thought to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while."

The room was already quiet as Sebastian arrived at the podium, took out his music sheet book, and began to direct the orchestra.

Three shells appeared through a curtain a bubbles, revealing...

 _Oh, we are the daughters of Triton_  
 _Great father who loves us and named us well:_  
 _Aquata,_  
 _Andrina,_  
 _Arista,_  
 _Attina,_  
 _Adella,_  
 _Alana_

As they kept on singing, another shell appeared.

 _And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_  
 _A seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you_  
 _To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell_  
 _She's our sister Ari..._

But Ariel was nowhere to be seen. The crowd was in shock to see the shell completely empty. Even Mr. Krabs was a little red in the face.

"We came all this way just to see some magic act?" he cried out.

"Now this is a show!" exclaimed Patrick before Squidward bonked him on the head.


	4. The Adventurous Mermaid

Now, everyone in the ocean knows that contact with the human world is strictly forbidden for many reasons, mainly because Triton thinks all humans are dangerous. And yet, one tempts to spite him in every way, and that is Ariel, his youngest daugther.

Unlike her dad, Ariel thinks the human world is fascinating for she would look for human objects to add to her collection. And the more her fascination grows, the more she yearned to be one with the humans.

* * *

On the same day as the concert, though, Ariel and her friend, a tropical fish named Flounder, had just discovered a sunken ship way out into the ocean.

"This is great." Flounder said to himself as he and Ariel searched deeper inside the ship. "I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn... _AAAAHHHHHHHH!_ "

Upon seeing a skull, Flounder began to panic. But as he backed up into a pillar, the floor began to crack, causing a cave-in. Having been scared stiff, Flounder swam towards the comfort of Ariel.

"Oh, you okay, buddy?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," replied Flounder, feeling traumatized. "No problem, I'm okay."

They swam up to another part of the ship where Ariel saw something shiny.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she picked up the shiny object. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow, cool!" said Flounder. "But...uh...what is it?"

To all humans, it was a fork, but to Ariel...

"I don't know, but I bet Scuttle will."

As Ariel looked around some more, Flounder kept an eye out for something dangerous until he found himself face to face with a...

"Shark! Shark! We're gonna die!"

The hangry* sea beast chased Ariel and Flounder out of the ship and around the mast until Flounder bumped into it and began to plummet down, but not before Ariel came to the rescue while tricking the shark into getting stuck in an anchor.

"Serves you right, you big bully!" said Flounder as he blew a raspberry at the shark, who snapped his jaws at him, who swam up to the surface and catch up with Ariel, who said. "Flounder, you are such a guppy."

"I am not!"

* * *

Up on the surface, Scuttle the seagull was relaxing by himself in his little island, humming and looking through his telescope.

He considers himself a human expert, giving out random names to everything Ariel finds in the ocean.

"Scuttle!" Ariel cried out.

The crazed seagull grabbed his telescope and saw Ariel and Flounder from a far distance.

"Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow!" he announced to no one in particular. "Ariel, how you doin' kid?"

But as Scuttle lowered his telescope, he saw that Ariel was already in front of him.

"Whoa, what a swim!"

He didn't realize that he was looking through the wrong end of the telescope.

"Scuttle, look what we found!" said Ariel as she held up her bag.

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship. It was really creepy." added Flounder.

"Human stuff, huh?" replied Scuttle. "Hang on, I'll be right down."

He lowered an anchor down to make it look like his own elevator. Once he was on the ground, he hurried to the bag and pulled out the fork.

"Hmm. Well, judging by my expert knowledge of humans, this is obviously a...uh...uh..."

"What?" said Ariel "What is it?"

"It's a... _dinglehopper!"_ Scuttle finally said. "Humans use these little babies...whoops...to straighten their hair out."

He then place the fork on top of his head. "See, just a little twirl here an' a yank there and...voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Ariel.

"What about that one?" asked Flounder as he pointed to another object that Ariel took from the ship, which was a pipe, but according to Scuttle...

"Ah...this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous...snarfblatt."

"Oohhh." exclaimed Ariel and Flounder.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehysterical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." explained Scuttle. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me."

As soon as she heard the word "music," Ariel realized she forgot something very important.

"The concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" exclaimed Flounder.

Scuttle, however, was still comteplating about the pipe. "Maybe you could a little planter out of it or something."

Ariel snatched the pipe out of Scuttle's wings, put it in her bag and dove back into the water with Flounder.

* * *

Little did neither of them know they were being watched by Flotsam and Jetsam, pet eels of Ursula the Sea Witch, who, at that moment was being visited by Plankton.

"Yes, hurry home, little princess." he cooed while watching Ariel and Flounder swim inside Ursula's magic bubble. "We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we?"

Ursula let a scoff. "Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! Back in _MY_ day, we had fantastical feasts when I use to live in the palace!"

She reached out for some shrimp and gobbled it up.

"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing." she added "Banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate."

"Looks like you two have something in common." commented Karen.

Plankton lashed out a cold stare at his computer wife, then turned to Ursula. "Well, I say we give him a celebration he'll never forget!"

"Good idea." agreed Ursula. "Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you two to keep an extra close watch on Little Miss Ariel."

"Speaking of which," added Plankton. "Let's see what Daddy's Little Girl has gotten herself into this time."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***The word "hangry" is a mix between "hungry" & "angry."**


	5. The Problem with Teenagers

Back at the palace, Ariel was being scolded by her father while SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs watched in silence.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." said Trition.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I..." Ariel began but Triton cut her off, saying. "As a result of your careless behavior..."

"Reckless is more like it." Squidward muttered to SpongeBob before the king bonked him on the head with his trident.

"The entire celebration was...Well, it was..."

"Ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed!" continued Sebastian. "This concert was going to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you, I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

Flounder swam up to them saying, "But it wasn't her fault!"

"Well, if it's not Ariel's fault, then whose is it?" asked Mr. Krabs.

Flounder knew he had to think of something to avoid getting into trouble. "Uh...well...first, uh, this shark chased us...yeah, yeah! And we tried to...but we couldn't...and...grrrrrrrrr...and...and we...whoooaaaaaa...ahh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and..."

"Seagull?" interrupted Triton.

Realizing he said too much, Flounder swam behind Ariel, who glared at him.

"Oh, no." groaned Triton. "You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Nothing...happened." said Ariel.

"Oh, Ariel," said Triton. "How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by...by one of those humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous!"

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," said SpongeBob. "But that's downright ridiculous. I'll have you know my friend Sandy resides from the surface world and she's neither barbaric nor dangerous."

"Exactly!" said Ariel. "And she's not even..."

"Ariel, please." interrupted Triton. "Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm sixteen years old!" reminded Ariel. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady!" shouted Triton. "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen..."

"Not another word about it!" interrupted Triton. "And I don't want you anywhere near the surface again. Is that clear?"

Ariel was about to say something, but, with tears starting to well up in her eyes, she just swam away, with Flounder right behind her.

Triton sank back into his throne as SpongeBob said, "Uh, King Trition, sir? If you'd just give Sandy a chance, I'm sure you can see the surface world isn't that bad. We should know."

* * *

One time, Sandy challenged SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs to go up on dry land to prove which creatures are best, land or sea, but with disastrous results.

* * *

"If only it was that simple, Mr. Squarepants." said Triton. "It's just that Ariel won't listen to me, no matter what I try to say to her."

"That's the problem with teenagers these days." said Sebastian. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

"Do you, er...do you think I...I was too hard on her?" asked Triton.

Patrick thought about it for a moment. "Uhhhhhhh."

"Don't answer that, Patrick." said Sebastian. "If Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this 'flitting to the surface' and other such nonsense. No, siree. I'd keep her under tight control."

That gave Triton an idea. "You're absoulety right, Sebastian."

"He is?" asked Mr. Krabs

"It's obvious that Ariel needs constant supervision." explained Triton.

"Constant." repeated Sebastian.

"Someone to watch over her." Triton went on. "To keep her out of trouble."

"All the time!"

"And _YOU_ are just the type of men to do it!" Triton concluded.

SpongeBob and his friends were shocked. They were going to help Sebastian keep an eye on Ariel? So much for going to a concert.

"How much are we getting paid?" asked Mr. Krabs, thinking that the job would require money.

"Just go find her!" ordered Triton.

* * *

"I can't believe we came all this way just to babysit some headstrong teenager!" complained Squidward.

"Welcome to the club." said Sebastian.

But as soon as he spoke, the boys saw Ariel and Flounder sneaking out of the palace.

"Where do you think she's going, Mr. Krabs?" asked SpongeBob.

"I'm not sure, boy." replied Mr. Krabs. "But there's only one way to find out. To the Patty Wagon!"

Sebastian followed after them, calling out. "What the heck is a Patty Wagon?"


	6. Inside the Secret Grotto

Ariel and Flounder just kept swimming that they didn't know they were being followed by the Patty Wagon.

"This should be far enough." said Mr. Krabs once the car came to a stop.

Everyone got out to see Ariel and Flounder entering a secret cave.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" said Sebastian as they hurried inside the cave.

Well, almost everyone.

Sebastian found himself stuck between the stone that served as a door to the cave. "Uh, little help here?"

Upon seeing Sebastian in a tight situation, Patrick used all his strength to get him out, only to have the little crab stuck in his belly button.

Although Sebastian was a little bit disgusted, he was still grateful. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." replied Patrick as he patted the little crab.

Oh, my!" said Squidward.

The others looked up a huge grotto filled with items from the surface. They realized all of this must be Ariel's collection. Every single one of them have been kept secret due to Triton's hatred over the humans. To Ariel, this was her own sanctuary, a place where she can be at peace.

"Ariel, are you okay?" asked Flounder.

"If only I could make him understand." said Ariel as she kept on looking at her 'dinglehopper.' "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things...could be bad."

SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sebastian watched in silence as Ariel began to sing.

 _Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?_  
 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,_  
 _The girl who has everything?_

 _Look at this trove, treasures untold_  
 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
 _Looking around here, you'd think_  
 _Sure, she's got everything_

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
 _You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty_  
 _But who cares? No big deal. I want more!_

 _I wanna be where the people are_  
 _I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'_  
 _Walkin' around on those..._  
 _What do you call 'em? Oh, feet_

"Oh, puh-lease." Squidward said to himself.

"Shush!" said Patrick.

 _Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_  
 _Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_  
 _Strolling along down the..._  
 _What's that word again? Street_

 _Up where they walk_  
 _Up where they run_  
 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
 _Wanderin' free,_  
 _Wish I could be_  
 _Part of that world_

 _What would I give_  
 _If I could live_  
 _Outta these waters?_  
 _What would I pay_  
 _To spend a day_  
 _Warm on the sand?_

 _Betcha on land_  
 _They understand_  
 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_  
 _Bright young women,_  
 _Sick of swimmin'_  
 _Ready to stand_

 _And I'm ready to know what the people know_  
 _Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_  
 _What's a fire and why does it..._  
 _What's the word? Burn?_

 _When's it my turn?_  
 _Wouldn't I love,_  
 _Love to explore that shore up above?_  
 _Out of the sea,_  
 _Wish I could be_  
 _Part of that world_

* * *

While Ariel was singing, the boys have been struggling around with her collection and came crashing down making a lot of noise, which got Ariel's attention.

"Oh, it's only you." she sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Flounder, who was hiding inside a knight's helmet when he heard the crash.

"I think the real question is," said Squidward as he tried to free himself. "What is with all this junk?"

"It's, uh, it's just my...collection." explained Ariel.

"Oh, your collection, eh?" said Mr. Krabs as he grabbed a treasure chest and looked inside it. "You don't suppose there's any money in your collection, is there?"

"Uh, no." replied Ariel. "There isn't any money here."

Mr. Krabs let out a frown. "Then what good are you?"

In his fury, he smashed the chest into tiny pieces.

Sebastian was even more angry. _"IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, HE'D..."_

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" asked Flounder.

"Oh, please, Sebastian." pleaded Ariel. "He would never understand."

Sebastian turned to the boys, who then got into a huddle and talked it over.

Then Sebastian turned to Ariel and said. "Don't worry, Ariel. Your little secret is safe with us."

"Now, _wet's_ get you something to eat." said SpongeBob as he took Ariel's hand. "You must be starving."

"Uh, sure, just hang on a second." said Ariel as she kept her eyes on a moving shadow as it made the grotto turn pitch black.

"Well, here we go again." SpongeBob said to himself as Ariel swam from his grasp and up towards the surface.


	7. Storm A-Brewin'

Ariel popped out of the water to see fireworks going off next to a huge ship. She knew there must be a celebration going on.

"Wow!"

Flounder, Sebastian and the Krusty Krab crew, and Patrick popped out as well to see Ariel swimming towards the ship.

"Ariel!" cried Sebastian.

"You come back here this instant, you little mutineer!" Mr. Krabs called out.

But Ariel was already near the ship. Very quietly, she climbed up the edge and looked through an open hole, where she should see sailors dancing on deck.

While prancing around, Max caught Ariel's scent and began to track her down at her hiding place. Ariel got scared and hid, but then glanced back in curiosity and came face to face with the dog.

Immediately taking a liking to Ariel, Max licked her cheek affectionately.

"Max, here boy." said a voice.

Max hurried over to answer the call that belonged to Eric, which Ariel fell deeply in love with upon seeing him for the first time

Just then, a voice snapped Ariel back into reality. "Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?"

Ariel turned around to see Scuttle behind her.

"Scuttle, be quiet!" she whispered. "They'll hear you."

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha." said Scuttle. "We're being intrepidatious. _WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!_ "

Ariel grabbed his beak to keep him quiet so they wouldn't be noticed.

"I've never seen a human this close before." she said, still looking at Eric, playing his flute. "Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?"

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." replied Scuttle, looking at Mac.

Ariel just giggled "Not that one, the one playing the snarfblat."

* * *

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" announced Grimsby. "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Ah, Grimsby." said a flattered Eric. "Ya old beanpole, you shouldn't have."

"Well, I did." said Grimsby. "Happy birthday, Eric."

A sailor removed the tarp, revealing a state of Eric himself.

"Gee, Grim." said Eric. "It's, uh...it's, uh, it's really somethin'."

"Yes, I commissioned it myself." said Grimsby, holding a spyglass. "Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but..."

"Come on, Grim, don't start." interrupted Eric as he snatched the spyglass from Grimsby's hands and looked though it towards the open sea. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?"

He tossed the spyglass back to Grimsby, who replied. "Look, Eric, it's not just me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl, that's all."

"Well, she's out there somewhere." said Eric as he kept looking into the sea. "I just haven't found her yet."

He didn't notice that Scuttle and Ariel were listening to their conversation. As for Ariel, the more she listened, the more she yearned to be with him.

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said Grimsby.

"Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know." replied Eric. "Without a doubt. It'll just...Bam!...hit me...like lightning."

As soon as he spoke, there was a flash of thunder and lightning.

"That's not a good sign." said Mr. Krabs.

All around the ship, the sky turned dark. This could only mean but one thing...

"Hurricane a'comin'!" a sailor called out "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

* * *

As the sailors tried to steady the ship, the water was starting to get choppy.

"Quick, back in the water!" ordered Mr. Krabs.

Everyone dove back down except for Ariel.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." said Scuttle as he tried to hold onto the rigging, but lost his grip as the wind blew harder.

Ariel lost her grip on the rigging as well and fell into the water just before lighting stuck the sails, starting a fire.

Just then, the ship crashed into some rocks, throwing everyone overboard, while the Eric statue sank deep into the ocean.

Eric helped everyone aboard a small boat, only to find Max still onboard the flaming ship.

He jumped into the water, swam towards the ship and climbed up.

Just then, the mast broke loose and began to fall down, but Eric jumped out of the way before it could crush him.

"Jump, Max! Come on, boy, jump!" Eric called out to his dog. "You can do it, Max."

Although he was terrified, Max jumped for it, landing in his master's arms. But while trying to his dog to safety, Eric's foot got stuck on a loose board.

"Eric!" Grimsby called out.

Eric turned around to see the fire getting worse as it got closer to the powder room until- _KABLOOEY!_ -the ship exploded.

Ariel gasped in fear. But before she could go any further, she felt a claw grabbed onto her. It was Mr. Krabs and Sebastian.

"Ariel, you got to get outta there!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Not until I find Eric!" replied Ariel.

"Ariel, no!" pleaded Sebastian. "It's too dangerous!"

But just then, Ariel spotted Eric hanging onto a board, then sank in the water. She dove back in and used all her strength to pull him back up to the surface.

"Ariel, come back!" Sebastian called out as he saw Ariel carrying an unconscious Eric back to shore. _"ARIEL!"_

"It's too late, cousin." said Mr. Krabs. "We've lost her to the humans."


	8. The Mystery Girl

By the time Ariel returned Eric to the shore, the storm had already blown over. The prince was still unconscious and Ariel was starting to get worried.

"Is he...dead" she asked Scuttle once he landed on shore.

"It's kinda hard to say." he said as he held up Eric's foot up to him. "Oh, I...I can't make out a heartbeat."

Ariel turned to look at Eric again. "No, look! He's still breathing. He's so...beautiful."

* * *

SpongeBob and the others were washed up into the shore as Ariel started to sing to Eric.

 _What would I give_  
 _To live where you are?_  
 _What would I pay_  
 _To stay here beside you?_  
 _What would I do to see you_  
 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_  
 _Where would we run?_  
 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_  
 _Just you and me_  
 _And I could be_  
 _Part of your world_

As he opened his eyes to the sound of Ariel's voice, Eric only saw his savior for a brief moment when he heard Max barking in the distance.

Ariel dove back into the water just as Grimsby caught up to Eric.

"Oh, Eric. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said as he helped Eric up on his feet.

"A...a girl...rescued me." said Eric. "She was...singing. She had the most...beautiful voice."

"Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." said Grimsby as he put his arm around Eric. "Off we go. Come on, Max."

* * *

Ariel and her friends watched from a safe distance as Grimsby helped Eric back towards the palace.

"We're just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." said Sebastian. "The sea king will never know. If you won't tell him, I won't tell him. I could still be in one piece."

"Tell that to _her!"_ replied Squidward as he pointed to Ariel, who was still singing.

 _I don't know when_  
 _I don't know how_  
 _But I know something's starting right now_  
 _Watch and you'll see_  
 _Some day I'll be_  
 _Part of your world_

She was still watching Eric as he disappeared out of sight that she didn't notice Flotsam and Jetsam spying on her.

* * *

"Isn't that cute, Plankton?" Karen asked Plankton, back at Ursula's secret lair.

"Cute?" scoffed Plankton. "It's digusting! It's repulsive! Its'...it's..."

"Too easy!" said Ursula.

"What?" said Plankton.

"Don't you see, Planky?" replied Ursula. "The little mermaid is in love with a human. And not just any human, a prince!"

"And yet, they belong in two different worlds." said Plankton.

"So? We can make this work to our advantage." said Ursula. "And here's how we're going to do it."

Plankton listened carefully as Ursula whispered her evil plan into his tiny ear.


	9. Peculiar Ariel

Inside his royal guest room in the palace, Squidward awoke to hear the chirping of scallops in the morning.

"What a night!" he said to himself. "I can't remember the last time I slept that well."

"Neither can we." said a chubby voice.

In shock and surprise, Squidward lifted the covers of his bed to find...

"SpongeBob? Patrick? What are you two doing in here?"

"Oh, Patrick and I couldn't sleep." said SpongeBob. "So we thought we could sleep here with you."

However, upon seeing Squidward growling angrily, he turned to Patrick and asked. "Think we should get to the point?"

"Oh, yeah." agreed Patrick.

"What point?" asked Squidward.

SpongeBob and Patrick dove down into the covers and emerged back up, in costume.

"Oh, she's got it bad." said SpongeBob as Attina.

"What? What has she got?" asked Patrick as Triton.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" replied Spongebob, this time as Andrina. "Ariel's in love."

Upone seeing this, Squidward's nose flatten, to the realization that...

* * *

"He knows?!" shrieked Sebastian.

"No, no, no, no, no." SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward said altogether.

But as they looked at each other, they looked back at Sebastian uncomfortably and said. "Yes."

Sebastian palmed his face in disbelief.

"I told you keeping something like this a secret won't be easy." said Squidward.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" asked Mr. Krabs.

Squidward just stood there as the others went to look for Ariel.

"But...but...but I just...ahhh!"

* * *

Not far away, Ariel was plucking out petals from a sea lily. Ever since she saved Eric after what happened last night, Ariel couldn't stop thinking about him.

"He loves me...hmmm, he loves me not."

When she came to the last petal, her face beamed with happiness. "He loves me! I knew it!"

The boys were shocked to hear what she said. "What?"

"You've got to be kidding!" said Squidward.

"I gotta see him again...tonight!" Ariel said to herself, ignoring Squidward. "Scuttle knows where he lives."

Before she could any further, though, Mr. Krabs grabbed a hold of her tail and yanked her back in.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Lassie, you wouldn't last even one day up there." said Mr. Krabs. "This is your natural habitat."

He brought Ariel over to a ravine where a family of whales were passing by. "This is your wide open range."

He then swam all around her. "These are your amber waves."

Then he picked up a long piece of coral. "And this _,_ oh, this is your father's most prized possession. His golden scepter, the trident, with which you'll someday rule! That's better than chasing after some human, right, Ariel?"

But Ariel wasn't even listening. She just kept thinking about how to see Eric again. "I'll swim up to his castle. Then, Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with..."

"Very inspiring, cousin." said Sebastian sarcastically. "Allow me to take a whack at it."

" _In song form!"_ Patrick added as he began to use his entire body as a drum.

Sebastian swam up to Ariel and said, "Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there, eh, boys?

 _The seaweed is always greener_  
 _In somebody else's lake_  
 _You dream about going up there,_  
 _But that is a big mistake_  
 _Just look at 'de world around you_  
 _Right here on the ocean floor_  
 _Such wonderful things surround you_  
 _What more is you lookin' for?_

 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Darling, it's better_  
 _Down where it's wetter,_  
 _Take it from me!_

 _Up on the shore they work all day,_  
 _Out in the sun they slave away_  
 _While we devotin'_  
 _Full-time to floatin',_  
 _Under the sea!_

Even SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs joined in.

SpongeBob & Patrick: _Down here all the fish is happy_  
Sebastian: _As off through the waves they roll_  
SpongeBob & Patrick: _The fish on the land ain't happy_  
Sebastian: _They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

Mr. Krabs: _But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
 _They in for a worser fate_  
 _One day when the boss get hungry..._  
Plated Fish: _Guess who's gon' be on the plate?_

Sebastian: _Uh-oh!_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Nobody beat us_  
 _Fry us and eat us_  
 _In fricassee_

 _We what 'de land folks loves to cook_  
 _Under the sea we off the hook_  
 _We got no troubles,_  
 _Life is the bubbles!_  
 _Under the sea (under the sea)_  
 _Under the sea (under the sea)_

 _Since life is sweet here,_  
 _We got the beat here_  
 _Naturally_  
 _(Naturally-y-y-y)_

 _Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
 _They get the urge 'n' start to play_  
 _We got the spirit_  
 _You got to hear it_  
 _Under the sea!_

Mr. Krabs: _The newt play the flute_  
Sebastian: _The carp play the harp_  
Mr. Krabs: _The plaice play the bass_  
Sebastian: _And they soundin' sharp_  
Mr. Krabs: _The bass play the brass_  
Sebastian: _The chub play the tub_  
Mr. Krabs: _The fluke is the duke of soul_

Fluke: _Yeah_

Sebastian: _The ray he can play_  
Mr. Krabs: _The lings on the strings_  
Sebastian: _The trout rockin'_ out  
Mr. Krabs: _The blackfish she sings_  
Sebastian: _The smelt and the_ sprat  
Mr. Krabs: _They know where it's_ at  
Both: _An' oh that blowfish blow!_

Pretty soon, every fish in the sea was dancing to the reggae rhythm, except for Squidward.

"This is ridiculous!" he said. "How is singing and dancing gonna convince Ariel to..."

"Dance or you're fired!" interrupted Mr. Krabs threateningly.

"You got it, Mr. Krabs!" replied Squidward who immediately started dancing.

They hardly notice that Ariel swam away with Flounder.

 _Yeah!_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _(Under the sea)_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _(Under the sea)_  
 _When the sardine_  
 _Begin the beguine,_  
 _It's music to me_  
 _(Music is to me)_

 _What do they got? A lot of sand_  
 _We got a hot crustacean band_  
 _Each little clam here_  
 _Know how to jam here_  
 _Under the sea!_

 _Each little slug here_  
 _Cuttin' a rug here_  
 _Under the sea!_

 _Each little snail here_  
 _Know how to wail here_  
 _That's why it's hotter_  
 _Under the water!_  
 _Ya, we in luck here_  
 _Down in the muck here_  
 _Under the sea!_

"Hey, where'd Ariel go?" said Patrick.

"Oh...somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." groaned Sebastian.

Just then, the seahorse hearld swam up to them.

"Gentlemen, I've been looking all over for you." he said. "I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king?" repeated Sebastian

"What does he want?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"He wants to see all of you right away." said the hearld. "Something about Ariel."

Sebastian gulped. "We're doomed."

* * *

By the time, they returned to the palace, King Triton was waiting for them.

"Gentlemen, please come in."

"Whatever you do," Sebastian said to his friends. "Just remain calm."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mr. Krabs said to himself as Sebastian led them closer to the throne.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" said Sebastian.

"The reason why I called for you gentlemen is because I'm concerned about Ariel." explained Triton. "Have you notice she's been acting peculiar today?"

"Like what, sir?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Well, lately, she's been moaning about, daydreaming and singing to herself." said Triton. "You haven't noticed, have you?"

"What? Me, notice anything peculiar?" said Sebastian. "No. Have you noticed anything, Squidward?"

"No, I haven't, Sebastian." replied Squidward. "Have you, SpongeBob?"

"No, I haven't, Squidward." replied SpongeBob. "Have you, Patrick?"

"No, I haven't, SpongeBob." replied Patrick. "Have you, Mr. Krabs?"

"No, I haven't, Patrick." replied Mr. Krabs. "Have you, Sebas..."

"Boys?" interrupted Triton as he gave them the come-here finger, which they responded by coming up to his throne. The pressure was on!

"I know you five have been keeping something from me."

"About what, Your Majesty?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"About Ariel?"

"What about Ariel?" asked Squidward.

"She's in love, isn't she?"

Realizing the jig was up, SpongeBob blurted it out. _"YES! YES, IT'S TRUE! IT'S ALL TRUE!"_

"She wouldn't listen to us, sir, after we told her to stay away from the humans." added Sebastian. "They are bad, they are trouble, they..."

"Humans?" said Triton. _"WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!"_

Sebastian realized he had said too much. "Oops."

He turned to the boys. "Did-Did I say the 'H' word?"

"YES!" they all shouted before Triton blasted them with his trident.


	10. Treasures to Rubble

"Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" asked Ariel as she followed Flounder inside her grotto.

"You'll see." replied Flounder. "It's a surprise."

And surprised she was, for right in the center of the grotto, stood the statue of Prince Eric.

"Oh, Flounder." said Ariel as she hugged her little friend. "Flounder you're the best! It looks just like him. It even has his eyes."

She then swam up to the statue and imagined herself talking to Eric. "Why, Eric, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden."

But as she twirled around, she saw her father standing right in front of her, and with him were the ashamed quintet.

"You told him?" said Ariel.

"What were we suppose to do?" explained Mr. Krabs. "He was pressuring us."

Triton bonked Mr. Krabs on the head with his trident and turned to Ariel, boiling mad.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman." he said. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

"But, Daddy..." Ariel began before Triton but her off. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowing?"

"Daddy, I had to!" confessed Ariel.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." said Triton "Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died." explained Ariel.

Triton only let out a scoff. "One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him." said Ariel

"Know him? I don't have to know him." sneered Triton. "They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling!"

"Daddy, I love him!" confessed Ariel.

Upon hearing those words, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Sebastian gasped while Squidward fainted.

"Have you lost your senses completely?" bellowed Triton. "He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care!" said Ariel.

That was the absolute final straw for Triton. He was sick and tired of his youngest daughter's rebellious behavior.

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you." he shouted as his trident began to glow with rage. "And if this is the only way, so be it!"

Ariel gasped in fear as Triton blasted every one of her human treasures with his trident.

" _TRITON'S GONE MAD!"_ shouted SpongeBob & Patrick as they ducked in cover along with Sebastian and Mr. Krabs.

Ariel swam up to her father. "Daddy, stop!"

But then she turned to her prized statue of Eric and realized what Triton was going to do.

"No, no no, Dad. Please don't!"

But it was too late. With a final blast from Triton's trident, the statue of Prince Eric blew into pieces.

The boys peeked out of their hiding spots just as Triton left the grotto, feeling ashamed of himself.

They turned back to see the grotto a total mess. Every priceless artifact was destroyed by Triton's trident. And there, where the Eric statue use to be, lay a sobbing Ariel.

"Ariel, I...we..." began Sebastian before Ariel cut him off, saying. "Just go away."

A pang of sadness stuck through Sebastian as he quietly left the grotto. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Flounder followed after him.

* * *

Ariel was still crying she didn't notice Plankton, along with Flotsam and Jetsam were watching her.

"One Eye to Sea Mama," he said though one of the eels' eyes. "Come in, Sea Mama."

"This is Sea Mama to One Eye," replied Ursula back in her lair. "I read you loud and clear, over."

"I have located the target." said Plankton. "Operation: Loveless is a-go."

"Then proceed with phase one." commanded Ursula.

With that, Plankton started to float down to Ariel via umbrella. Flotsam and Jetsam followed closely behind.

"You poor unfortunate soul." he cooed evilly. "I know just how you feel. If only there was something I can do to help you...in your time of need."

"Plankton? What are you doing here?" asked Ariel.

"I was in the neighborhood." said Plankton. "But more importantly, I represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make your wildest dreams come true. Just think...you and your prince together... _forever._ "

"This isn't another one of your tricks to get the Krabby Patty formula, is it?" asked Ariel.

"Look, just come with me, and Ursula will explain everything." said Plankton.

Ariel hesitated upon that name. "The sea witch? Why, that's...I couldn't possibly...no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Have it your way." said Plankton, snapping his fingers at Flotsam and Jetsam who scooped him up and slithered away, but not before Jetsam flicked the statue's broken face towards Ariel.

As she picked it up, Ariel realized Ursula was her only chance of seeing Eric again.

"Wait!" she called out to Plankton, who replied. "Yeeeeeeeeeess?"

* * *

Outside the grotto, Patrick had just hit Sebastian hard with his fist.

"Thanks a lot, Sebastian!" he said angrily. "Now Ariel hates us."

"Hey, don't take this out on me." reminded Sebastian. "We're _all_ to blame!"

"Oh, sure, blame everyone but yourself." replied Patrick.

"Well, at least I'm not as dim-witted as you, tubby!" snapped Sebastian.

Patrick felt hurt when he heard what Sebastian called him. "Tubby?"

Then he started to get very angry. "Nobody calls me Tubby!"

Just when Patrick was about to stomp on Sebastian, Flounder swam between them.

"Stop fighting! Look!"

As he spoke, a misfigured shadow loomed over them. It was Ariel following Flotsam, Jetsam, and Plankton.

"Now what?" said SpongeBob.

Sebastian swam up to Ariel. "Ariel, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see Ursula." she replied.

"What?!" said a shocked Sebastian as he tried to grab hold of her tail. "Ariel, you can't go see Ursula! She's a menace!"

"Why don't you go tell my father?" replied Ariel as she swatted Sebastian off her tail. "You're good at that."

"But, Ariel, I..."

"You heard the lady," said Plankton as he pushed Sebastian away. "Get lost, crab cakes!"

As he watched Ariel disappear with the eels and Plankton, Squidward scratched his bald head.

"Something smells fishy around here, and for once, it isn't my laundry."

"Quick!" said Sebastian. "To the Patty Wagon!"


	11. The Wicked Deal

Ariel followed Flotsam, Jetsam and Plankton through the deepest part of the ocean where Ursula's lair stood.

"You're not scared, are you?" asked Plankton.

For a moment, Ariel hesitated, but she was determined to be with Eric. So she followed Plankton inside.

"Sorry about the pests. It's been hard trying to get good help these days." said Plankton as he led her further inside the lair. "Just stay clear of them. They can smell fear."

Ariel was disgusted just by looking at the polyps, for they were all victims of Ursula's magic. One of them grabbed her wrist, but in a fit of fright, Ariel managed to break free.

"What'd I tell you?" said Plankton.

"Ariel, darling! Please come in." greeted Ursula. "You shouldn't lurk in doorways though - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing."

Ursula swam over to her make-up mirror as she went on. "Now, let's see if I can get this straight. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, uh, prince fellow. Not that I blame you...he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want...is to become a human yourself."

Ariel was amazed when she heard that. "Can you DO that?"

Ursula & Plankton smiled slyly at each other before Ursula turned to Ariel. "Why, of course, my dear. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk...like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

 _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_  
 _They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_  
 _But you'll find that nowadays_  
 _I've mended all my ways_  
 _Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Yes)_

 _And I fortunately know a little magic_  
 _It's a talent that I always have possessed_  
 _And here lately, please don't laugh,_  
 _I use it on behalf_  
 _of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic)_

 _Poor unfortunate souls_  
 _In pain, in need_  
 _This one longing to be thinner_  
 _That one wants to get the girl_  
 _And do I help them? Yes, indeed_

 _Those poor unfortunate souls_  
 _So sad, so true_  
 _They come flocking to my cauldron_  
 _Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"_  
 _And I help them? Yes I do_

 _Now it's happened once or twice_  
 _Someone couldn't pay the price_  
 _And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_  
 _Yes I've had the odd complaint_  
 _But on the whole I've been a saint_  
 _to those poor unfortunate souls_

SpongeBob and his friends had arrived just in time to hear Ursula's proposition to Ariel.

"Now, here's the deal." said Ursula. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss...the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but...if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid, and you belong to me!"

"Don't do it, Ariel!" cried Sebastian. "It's not worth..."

Before he can finish, though, Flotsam and Jetsam zapped him and the other with their tails.

"Ouch." moaned Patrick.

"Have we got a deal?" asked Ursula.

"If I become human," realized Ariel. "I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"Darn it, there's always a catch, isn't there?" said Plankton.

"But, you'll still have your man." added Ursula.

"Life's full of tough choices, isn't it, sweetie?" asked Karen.

"Oh, and there is one more thing." said Ursula. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any..." Ariel began before Ursula stopped her with one of her tentacles.

"I'm not asking much." she said. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it."

Then she pulled Ariel close to her as she said, "What I want from you is... _your voice."_

"My voice?" repeated Ariel.

"You've got it, sweet cakes." replied Plankton. "No more singing. No more talking. _ZIP!_ "

"But without my voice," began Ariel. "How can I..."

"You've got your looks." interrupted Karen.

"Your pretty face." added Plankton.

"And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" said Ursula as she swam up to her potion cabinet and started throwing some of it into her cauldron.

 _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_  
 _They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_  
 _Yes, on land it's much preferred_  
 _for ladies not to say a word_  
 _And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

 _Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_  
 _True gentlemen avoid it when they can!_  
 _But they dote and swoon and fawn_  
 _on a lady who's withdrawn_  
 _It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man!_

 _Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_  
 _Go ahead! Make your choice!_  
 _I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day_  
 _It won't cost much. Just your voice!_

 _You poor unfortunate soul_  
 _It's sad but true_

Ursula produced a magical contract in front of Ariel as she kept on singing.

 _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll_  
 _Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll_  
 _Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys_  
 _The boss is on a roll!_  
 _THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!_

With that being said, or sung in this case, Ariel signed the contract, which immediately disappeared as Ursula started to chant.

 _Beluga Sevrgua, come winds of the Caspian Sea_  
 _Larynxes Glacydis Ad max Laryngitis la voce to me_

"Now...sing!" demanded Ursula.

Ariel did as she was told, but while she was singing, a pair of hands popped out of Ursula's cauldron, ripped Ariel's voice out her throat and give it to Ursula, who cackled evilly, along with Plankton, as Ariel's tail was turned into legs.

Now that Ariel's no longer a mermaid, she can't breathe underwater!

SpongeBob and his friends knew they had to help her and fast.

"See you in three days, princess!" Plankton called out as Ariel's friends carried her up to the surface.


	12. A Leggy Situation

The sun was shining bright as Ariel bursted out of the water. Her friends popped up as well, exhausted from having to pull her up.

Seeing the danger they were in, Squidward had just about had it.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted to Ariel. "If you hadn't listened to your father in the first place, none of this would've happened!"

Ariel was hurt by his words, but she couldn't say anything back now that her voice was gone.

"Take it easy, buddy." said SpongeBob. "Just calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Mr. _I Wanna Bring Patrick Along_!" snapped Squidward. "This is twice as your fault as Ariel's!"

"My fault?" replied SpongeBob. "How is this my fault?"

"You've ruined my life!" sneered Squidward. "You _AND_ Patrick!"

"That's not true, Squidward." said SpongeBob. "We only want to make your life better."

"By 'better,' you mean 'worse!'" shouted Squidward.

SpongeBob felt hurt by his harsh words. "But...but, Squidward..."

"Why won't you and Patrick take a hint and leave me alone?!"

"Because I thought we were friends!" said SpongeBob.

 _"NO, WE'RE NOT!"_ shouted Squidward. "I was never your friend...and I never will be your friend!"

Tears started to well up inside SpongeBob's eyes as Patrick tried to comfort him.

"Now that's low, Squidward...even for you." said Mr. Krabs "You'd better apologize to him right now, or you're fired!"

"You can't fire me, you selfish tightwad," snapped Squidward. "Because I quit!"

"But what about Ariel?" said Flounder. "We have to help her find this prince and..."

"That's your problem!" interrupted Squidward as he pointed to SpongeBob & Patrick. "I've had it up to here with those two barnacle heads!"

"These 'barnacle heads' only wanted to be friends with you," reminded Sebastian. "And all you can think about is pushing them away!"

For a moment, Squidward glared at Sebastian, then at Ariel and Flounder.

"And now, I'm pushing _you_ away too." he said finally.

He then dove back into the water.

Flounder was about to go after Squidward but Mr. Krabs grabbed him by the tail.

"Let him go, lad." he said. "We've done enough to him already."

SpongeBob turned to Ariel.

"Don't worry, Ariel. We're all gonna help you find the man of your dreams." he said. "You've got nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands."

Ariel smiled a little bit.

"But how are we gonna find this guy?" asked Patrick.

"Howdy, y'all!" hollered a voice.

The friends turned around to see a huge submarine in front of them, and inside the sub was...

"Sandy!"

"Hoo, boy, are we glad to see you, lassie." said Mr. Krabs.

* * *

Once everyone was on board, they started talking all at once about what happened in the ocean.

"One at a time, please!" said Sandy. "Now, just tell me what happened, calmly."

 _"SHE'S GOT LEGS, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"_ shouted Sebastian, not feeling calm. "She traded her voice to a sea witch and got legs."

"What?" said Sandy.

"Ariel's been turned into a human." explained Flounder.

"She's gotta make a prince fall in love with her," said Patrick. "And he's gotta...he's gotta..."

"He's gotta kiss her!" finished SpongeBob.

"And she's only got three days." added Mr. Krabs.

"Just look at her." said Sebastian. "On legs. On human legs!"

"Legs? What is this, some sort of witchcraft?" asked Sandy.

"Yes, this is witchcraft!" shouted Sebastian. "What do you think we're trying to say?"

"Hmm." said Sandy. "I'll better take a look at this."

She walked over to a draped Ariel, who, at that moment, was holding up one of her human legs, to her and Sandy's amazement.

"Well, pluck my fur and call me a mole rat!" exclaimed Sandy. "Those are human legs, alright!"

Sebastian, however, was not happy about this. "Oh, my nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute.."

Just then, there was a loud _CLANG_ from outside the sub. Sandy opened up the hatch to come face-to-face with...Scuttle.

"Well, look what the catfish dragged in!" mocked Scuttle. "It's the Nutty Professor."

"That's Professor Cheeks to you!" snapped Sandy. "And what in tarnation are you doin' here, ya pea-brained-"

"Sandy, watch the language!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"You know this birdie?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Apparently," replied Sandy. "I tried to teach that absent-minded rat with wings the ways of being a scientist, but he insisted he knows everything."

"Ya bet I do, sister!" exclaimed Scuttle.

"Oh, please." said Sandy. "You don't know the difference between a fork and a comb!"

"What, the dinglehopper?" asked Scuttle.

"That's another thing I can't stand," Sandy went on. "You always give out random names to certain objects that don't make no sense."

"What can I say?" replied Scuttle. "I am a human expert."

"No, you ain't!" snapped Sandy.

Scuttle ruffled his feathers when he heard what Sandy said. "Oh, a wiseacre, eh?"

He then brought up his wings. "Come on, squirrelly. Put up your dukes!"

Little did Scuttle know that not only is Sandy a scientist, but she also know karate.

"Hi-yah!"

With one swing, she punched the seagull so hard, he splashed into the water.

"All right, that's it!" exclaimed Sebastian. "I'm going to tell the sea king right now!"

Ariel scooped him up and shook her head no.

"Don't you shake your head at me, young lady." said Sebastian. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be..."

He soon stopped when he saw the expression on Ariel's face.

"...just be...just be miserable for the rest of your life." he concluded.

He then turned to SpongeBob and his friends, who all had the same exprerssion on their faces as Ariel's.

Finally, Sebastian let out a sigh. "All right, all right. Let's go find that dream prince of yours."

Delighted, Ariel kissed Sebastian on the top of his head.

"You are too good to us, Sebastian." said SpongeBob.

Sebastian turned to Mr. Krabs, who replied. "What a soft-shell you turn out to be."


	13. Reunited At Last?

Eric was still thinking about the mystery girl who saved him from the storm as he was walking through with Max, who, at that moment, heard a voice call, "Land ho!"

He then picked up a scent and started running towards it. Eric quickly ran after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandy was helping Ariel climb out of her submarine.

"Now don't you worry about us." she said. "We're behind every step of the way, so..."

That's when they heard Max barking from around the corner.

"Good luck!" Sandy said quickly before retreating inside the sub with her friends.

Flounder dove back into the water while Sebastian scattered up to Ariel's tarp dress upon seeing Max, who chased Ariel up on a rock.

"Max!" Eric called out. "What's gotten into you, fella?"

He then looked up to see Ariel on top of her rock. "Oh, I see."

Eric walked up to Ariel.

"Are you O.K., miss?" he asked. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really - "

He stopped in mid-sectence when he looked up at Ariel smiling affectionally at him.

"You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." said Eric as he studied her face. "Have we met?"

Ariel nodded her head yes.

"We have met?" asked Eric. "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Ariel was going to say her name until she realized that Ursula still has her voice. That means she can't talk to Eric.

"What's wrong?" asked Eric "What is it? You can't speak?"

Ariel sadly shook her head no.

"Oh." said Eric. "Then you couldn't be who I thought."

Ariel decided to try again using pantomime while Eric tried to guess. "What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help."

Suddenly, Ariel started to fall off her rock. Luckily, Eric managed to catch her.

"Gee, you must have really been through something." he said. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on."

Ariel smiled back at her friends who gave her a thumbs up sign as Eric carefully led her towards his castle.

* * *

Inside the palace, Ariel was enjoying a nice soothing bubble bath as Carlotta the house maid poured some water on top of her head.

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." she said as she picked up Ariel's tarp dress, not knowing Sebastian was still inside. "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you."


	14. Crab for Dinner

Inside the sub, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Flounder and Scuttle watched as Sandy experimented on her periscope, which she connected to a large TV.

"So, do you think Ariel's doing OK without us?" asked Flounder.

"Hold on a sec, li'l guppy." said Sandy. "We'll find out in a jiff."

"Here, let me help you out there." said Scuttle, whom Sandy pushed away and said. "I don't need any help from a scatterbrain like you."

Scuttle humphed as he went back to sit down with the others. "A simple 'no' would've suffice."

"Just a few more wirings and...that oughta do it!" she announced as she turned on the switch. "Now we can see what Ariel's doing."

The screen turned on, revealing Grimsby and Eric inside the dining room.

* * *

"Oh, Eric, be reasonable." said Grimsby. "Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion, like some..."

"I know what I saw, Grim." interrupted Eric as he looked out into the ocean. "That girl was real...and I won't stop until I find her."

He turned around to see Ariel appear, wearing a beautiful pink ball gown.

"Oh, Eric, isn't she a vision?" asked Grimsby.

Ariel approached Eric, smiling back at him again

"You look...wonderful." he said.

Ariel beamed at his comment.

"Come, come, come, you must be famished. Let me help you, my dear." said Grimsby as he and Eric helped Ariel into her seat. "There...oh, there we go. Ah, that's better, Now, quite comfy? Hmm? It's...uh...it's...uh...not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Eric?"

Once she was in her chair, Ariel noticed a fork, or as Scuttle would call it a dinglehopper, picked it up and started to comb her hair with it until she noticed Eric and Grimsby looking at her. Ariel put the fork back on the table, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Inside the sub, SpongeBob and Patrick laughed upon what they saw, while Sandy glared at Scuttle, who said. "What?"

* * *

Back in the dining room, Ariel noticed Grimsby lighting his pipe with curiosity and happiness.

"Uh, do you like it?" asked Grimsby as he handed her his pipe. "It is rather fine."

As soon as he spoke, though, Ariel blew on the pipe so hard, the ashes were blown onto Grimsby's face.

* * *

Again, SpongeBob and Patrick laughed while Sandy resumed glaring at Scuttle, who only shurgged his wings.

"Playing a snarfblatt can be hard the first time." he said.

"Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?" they heard Grimsby ask on the screen.

"Oooh, you're gonna love it." she replied. "Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab!"

"Stuffed crab?" repeated Mr. Krabs from inside the sub. "What does she mean by..."

He let out a shriek, realizing...

"Sebastian's still in there!" he said in terror. "We gotta go save him!"

"Now, Mr. Krabs, I'm sure he's fine." said SpongeBob. "Maybe it's...just some other crab they're cooking up."

"You think so, boy?"

"I know so, Mr. Krabs."

* * *

Sebastian, however, is not fine. He, unfortunately, found himself in the kitchen, surrounded by dead fish, which were being cooked by Chef Louis as he sang to himself.

 _Les poissons, les poissons_  
 _How I love les poissons_  
 _Love to chop_  
 _And to serve little fish_

 _First I cut off their heads_  
 _Then I pull out their bones_  
 _Ah mais oui, ça c'est toujours délice_

 _Les poissons, les poissons_  
 _Hee-hee-hee, hon-hon-hon_  
 _With a cleaver I hack them in two_

 _I pull out what's inside_  
 _And I serve it up fried_  
 _God, I love little fishes, don't you?_

 _Here's something for tempting the palate_  
 _Prepared in the classic technique_  
 _First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_

 _Then you slash off their skin_  
 _Give their belly a slice_  
 _Then you rub some salt in_  
 _'Cause it makes it taste nice_

While Louis was singing, Sebastian tried to find some way out of the kitchen without being noticed. He noticed a piece of lettuce, quickly ducked under it, and quietly tiptoed his way through the table until Louis picked up the lettuce _and_ Sebastian. "Zut alors, I have missed one!

 _Sacre bleu! What is this?_  
 _How on earth could I miss_  
 _Such a sweet little succulent crab_

 _Quel dommage, what a loss_  
 _Here we go in the sauce_  
 _Now some flour-I think just a dab_

 _Now I stuff you with bread_  
 _It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead_  
 _And you're certainly lucky you are_

 _'Cause it's gonna be hot_  
 _In my big silver pot_  
 _Tootle-loo, mon poisson, au revoir!_

But Sebastian just hopped out of the pot, until Louis plucked him up with a carving fork.

"You're a slippery little rascal, aren't you?" he asked.

Thinking fast, Sebastian pinched Louis's nose and tried to run away as the chef chase after him.

* * *

A huge crash was heard from inside the dining room.

"I think I'd better go see if dinner is ready." said Carlotta as she hurried over to the kitchen, which was already a mess.

Louis was still searching for Sebastian.

"Come out, you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" he called out until Carlotta caught his attention. "Louis! What are you doing?"

Louis tried to come up with something to say. "Well, I...I was just...er, er, I'm sorry, madame."

Carlotta brought out three covered plates to the table as Grimsby said, "You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

Eric was still looking at Ariel, he had no idea what Grimsby was saying. "I'm sorry, Grim, what was that?"

Grimsby was very annoyed. "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life."

From her side of the table Ariel could see Grimsby lifting his plate cover to reveal Sebastian cowering in a salad.

* * *

"He's OK!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs from inside the sub. "Sebastian's OK!"

* * *

Thinking fast, Ariel lifted her own plate cover and signaled for Sebastian to hide there. Sebastian rushed across while no one is looking.

In fact, Eric was starting to agree with Grimsby. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested."

He turned to Ariel and asked, "Well, what do ya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Ariel quickly nodded her head yes as she leaned heavily on her plate cover.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Grimsby. "Now let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate."

But by the time his fork touched the plate, his dinner was already gone.


	15. The Flounder & the Squid

Later that evening, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Scuttle sat by a campfire, eating Krabby Patties.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" exclaimed Scuttle. "These Krabby Patties are delicious. What do you put in them?"

"The Krabby Patty formula is the sole property of the Krusty Krab and is only to be discussed in part or in whole with its creator, Mr. Krabs. Duplication of this formula is punishable by law. Restrictions apply, results may vary." explained SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs was pleased with SpongeBob's words. "Well said, boy."

"Well, in that case," said Scuttle. "I have one thing to say, _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..._

 _I love Krabby Patties!_  
 _I think they're swell._

Even SpongeBob joined in the act.

 _I love Krabby Patties,_  
 _Can you not tell?_

Then they both started singing together.

SpongeBob & Scuttle:  
 _Krabby Patties,_  
 _Krabby Patties,_  
 _They're so neat._

Scuttle:  
 _La la la la la._  
 _Sweet to eat._

SpongeBob:  
 _La la la la la._  
 _Really neat,_

Scuttle:  
 _Sweet to eat._

SpongeBob:  
 _Treat's that neat,_

SpongeBob & Scuttle:  
 _Sweet, treat,_  
 _Treat, sweet,_  
 _Treat, sweet._

 _Hickory, trick-or-treat_

* * *

While no one was looking, Flounder dove into the water and looked for Squidward, where he found him sitting on top of a huge rock.

"You were pretty rough on SpongeBob, weren't you, Squidward?" he asked.

"Rough?" replied Squidward. "I've been trying to tell him to leave me alone for years, but does he listen? No, he does not! And neither does Patrick!"

"They only want to be friends with you." said Flounder.

"Why do you care? You're just a guppy!"

For a moment, Flounder didn't say anything. Then he swam up to Squidward.

"I may be a guppy, but at least I'm not a jerk like you." he said.

Squidward didn't say a word as Flounder kept on talking.

"Whenever Ariel drags me into someplace scary, I tried to go along with her, because she's my friend." he said. "Do SpongeBob & Patrick do the same to you?"

"Against my will." replied Squidward.

"Look, I understand you don't like them." said Flounder. "But they're the only friends you have."

"I have no friends." sneered Squidward as he turned away from Flounder, who sadly replied. "I just wanted to help."

He placed his Krabby Patty next to Squidward and said. "In case you change your mind."

Squidward turned around to see Flounder swim up to the surface and then down at the Krabby Patty. It also took him a moment to realize he shouldn't have treated SpongeBob and Patrick like that. After all, they _were_ his only friends. He picked up the Krabby Patty and slowly began to eat it, despite his hatred over it.

* * *

In Ariel's guest room inside Eric's palace, Sebastian was cleaning himself up after all he went through today. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life."

Ariel just patted him on the head as she went to her bed.

"I just hope you appreciate what I have to go through for you, young lady." Sebastian went on. "Now listen, we've got to find some way to get that boy to kiss you. When he takes you for a ride into town tomorrow, you've got to look your very best. You know, bat your eyes...like this. You might want to pucker up your lips as well. They like that."

He stopped for a moment to see that Ariel was already asleep. Smiling to himself, Sebastian blew out the candle and hopped on Ariel's pillow.

"You are one hopeless child. You know that, right?" he said as he drifted off to sleep himself. "Good night, Your Highness."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the ocean, Triton was starting to get worried about Ariel.

"Any sign of them?' he asked his herald, who replied. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter, your guests, or Sebastian."

"Well, keep looking." said Triton. "Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home."

The herald bowed graciously and swam away as Triton slumped into his throne, thinking to himself, "What have I done?"


	16. Spending the Day With the Prince

SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs were still sleeping inside the submarine when Sandy woke them up with a musical triangle.

"Rise and shine, ya lazy coyotes!" she hollered out.

Mr. Krabs was still sleepy as he asked, "Huh? What day is it?"

"Today's the day Ariel and Eric fall in love, that's what." replied Sandy as she started up her sub.

* * *

At that same moment, Eric and Ariel were riding up to town in a horse-drawn carriage.

The submarine, containing SpongeBob and his friends, and Flounder were not far behind.

"Anything, Sebastian?" whispered Flounder.

"Not yet." Sebastian whispered back.

"Aw, tartar sauce." said SpongeBob.

* * *

When they got to town, Ariel was already amazed with what she saw. Eric even taught her how to dance.

Elsewhere, Scuttle flew down to SpongeBob and his friends. "Yo, fellas! Any kissing?"

"No." said Patrick.

"Not yet." added Flounder.

"Hmm. Well, they better get to it soon!" said Scuttle.

* * *

Later that evening, the friends followed Ariel and Eric, who were sitting on a boat in a lagoon.

"I can't believe nothing's happening!" complained Mr. Krabs as he and the others watched from the periscope TV.

"Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once." said Scuttle.

"Alright, this calls for some romantic music." exclaimed Sandy as she picked up her guitar.

* * *

Once outside the submarine, she hopped on a branch and was about to strum when Scuttle flew up and said. "What this moment really needs is a little vocal romantic stimulation."

"Get lost, birdbrain!" said Sandy. "I was here first."

"No, I was." replied Scuttle.

"No, I was!"

Then Sandy and Scuttle got into a tussle.

Sebastian shook his head upon seeing them fight and dove into the water.

"You want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." he said to himself as he cut off a reed with his claw and swam up to the surface, where SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs were.

"Boys," he said. "It's time to create...the mood. Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . . ."

Using a cattail as a microphone, he began to sing.

 _There you see her_  
 _Sitting there across the way_  
 _She don't got a lot to say_  
 _but there's something about her_  
 _And you don't know why_  
 _But you're dying to try_  
 _you wanna kiss the girl_

"Did you hear something?" asked Eric.

Ariel just shrugged.

Sebastian and Mr. Krabs:  
 _Yes, you want her_  
 _Look at her, you know you do_  
 _Possible she want you too_  
 _There is one way to ask her_  
 _It don't take a word_  
 _Not a single word_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

"Sing with me, now." advised Sebastian.

SpongeBob & Patrick:  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _My, oh, my!_  
 _Look like the boy too shy_  
 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Ain't that sad?_

Mr. Krabs:  
 _Ain't it a shame? Too bad_  
 _He gonna miss the girl_

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." said Eric as he kept on rowing the boat. "Heh, maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Mildred?"

Ariel shook her head.

"I'll take that as a no." chuckled Eric How 'bout...Diana? Rachel?"

"Ariel." whispered Sebastian. "Her name is Ariel."

"Ariel?" repeated Eric. "That's your name?"

Ariel shook her head yes.

"Hmm, that's kinda pretty." said Eric. "OK, Ariel it is."

Sebastian and Mr. Krabs:  
 _Now's your moment_  
 _Floating in the blue lagoon_  
 _Boy, you better do it soon_  
 _No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)_  
 _She don't say a word_  
 _And she won't say a word_  
 _Until ya kiss the girl_

Pretty soon, everyone joined in the chorus, including Sandy and Scuttle.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la)_  
 _You got the mood prepared_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Don't stop now_  
 _Don't try to hide it how_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Float along_  
 _And listen to the song (WA WA WA WA LAAAA!)_  
 _Song say kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Music play_  
 _So what the music say_  
 _You gotta kiss the girl_

 _Kiss the girl (3x)_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

As if by encouragement, Ariel and Eric were just about to go for it, when all of a sudden, the boat tipped over...courtesy of Flotsam and Jetsam, whom were sent by Ursula as sabotage.

* * *

"Whew! That was a close one." said Plankton as he and Ursula saw Eric helping Ariel out of the water from her magic bubble.

"Yeah, too close!" agreed Ursula.

"But you've gotta admit," Plankton went on. "That little tramp is better than we thought."

Angered by those words, Ursula swam up to her potion cabinet.

"At this rate," said Karen. "He'll be kissing her by sunset for sure."

"Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles!" exclaimed Ursula as she threw some of her potions into her cauldron.

"And once Triton's daughter is ours?" asked Plankton.

"Oh, you'll see, Planky." replied Ursula. "I'll see to it he wriggles like a worm on a hook!"


	17. Dumped for Another Girl

The next morning, Scuttle flew in through the open window inside Ariel's guest room.

"Ariel, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news." he said as he shook Ariel's hand. "Congratulations, kiddo. We did it!"

"What are you babbling about, birdbrain?" yawned Sebastian.

"Right, as if you two didn't know, uh?" said Scuttle. "The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!"

Ariel and Sebastian looked at him with confusion.

"You know, he's getting married!" explained Scuttle as he gave Sebastian a noogie. "You silly sidewalker!"

Then he turned to Ariel. "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!"

He then flew over to Sandy's submarine and pecked on it, waking everyone up inside.

"Mission accomplished, you guys!" he announced. "Ariel and the prince are getting married!"

For a moment, no one said anything until SpongeBob and Patrick started to cheer. "Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! We did it! We did it!"

* * *

Ariel excitedly hurried downstairs, only to see Eric with another girl named Vanessa.

"Well, uh...err, Eric. I...it appears that I was mistaken." said Grimsby. "This mystery girl of yours does, in fact, exist. And...and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear."

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right." said Sandy as she and the others watched from the periscope TV.

* * *

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." said Eric.

Everyone inside the submarine was shocked. Ariel was more shocked than ever.

"Oh, yes. Of course, Eric." said Grimsby. "But, er, but these things do take time, you know."

"This afternoon, Grimsby." said Eric. "The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh, oh...very well, Eric." replied Grimsby. "As you wish."

Ariel was crushed. Without her true love, she will be forced to be Ursula's prisoner for the rest of her life.

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to set as the wedding ship took off. SpongeBob and his friends felt sorry for Ariel as they watched her sob sat down next to Ariel to comfort her, when another sat down with them. It was Squidward!

"Have you come back to yell at us some more?" asked Patrick.

"Actually, I came back to apologize." replied Squidward.

"Apologize?" repeated Mr. Krabs. "For what?"

"For being a total jerk." said Squidward. "A little fish taught me I should've been a little bit nicer to my only two friends in this world."

"Ariel and Flounder?" asked SpongeBob.

"No, you and Patrick." replied Squidward.

SpongeBob and Patrick looked surprised when they heard that.

"But...but, you said..." began SpongeBob.

"I know what I said." said Squidward. "I just...look, I know I haven't been such a good friend since day one, and...I'm sorry...for the way I've been treating you, and...and...I just hope you could forgive me."

Ariel wrapped her arms around Squidward, and one by one, everyone else joined in for a group hug.

For a moment, Squidward felt uneasy, but then, he smiled to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek, for he was now surrounded by friends who really care about him.

* * *

French Narrator:

And what happened then...?  
Well...in Bikini Bottom, they say  
That Squidward's small heart  
Grew three sizes that day!

But that is another story.

* * *

Flounder smiled to himself as well as he watched from above the water.


	18. Stop the Wedding

Scuttle was still flying when he heard laughter from inside the wedding ship. He peeked though a porthole and saw Vanessa...and Plankton!

"This is too easy!" laughed Plankton. "Those fools are too blind to see the truth!"

"All according to my ultimate design." said Vanessa as she picked up Plankton. "Soon we'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be ours!"

As they laughed evilly together, Scuttle saw through the mirror that Vanessa was really Ursula.

Shocked with what he saw, he flew straight to the pier.

"Scuttle?" said SpongeBob.

"What in Neptune's toupee are you doing here?" asked Mr. Krabs

"Well, I was flying, I was...of course I was flying...An'...an' I saw that the watch...the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes!" explained Scuttle.

"In English, please?" said Mr. Krabs.

"What do you think I'm tryin' to tell you?" shouted Scuttle. _"THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!"_

Everyone let out a gasp.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sebastian.

"Have I ever been wrong?" replied Scuttle. "She's was talking to some green jellybean and..."

"What green jelly..." interrupted Mr. Krabs before he shrieked in realization. "Plankton! That no-good conniving chiseler is in cahoots with Ursula the entire time!"

Scuttle raised an eyebrow. "Who's Plank..."

"No time for explanations." interrupted Mr. Krabs. "We've gotta stop that wedding!"

"Hop in, y'all!" Sandy called out to her friends from inside her submarine. "We've got a boat to catch."

SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick and Ariel hurried inside. Mr. Krabs stayed behind.

"You go on ahead." he said. "Sebastian and I will go tell the sea king."

"Roger that!" replied Sandy.

She flipped the switch to make the sub go in full throttle.

"Wait for me!" Flounder called out until a net popped out of the submarine and scooped him up.

Sebastian was worried about what Triton will do when he and Mr. Krabs tell him."He's gonna kill me for this. I just know it!"

"Well, he's gonna have get past _me_ to do it." said Mr. Krabs.

Sebastian smiled.

"What about me?" asked Scuttle. "What about ME?"

"You find a way to stall the wedding till we get back." informed Mr. Krabs as he and Sebastian down into the water.

"Stall the wedding?" repeated Scuttle. "Wh...what am I...what...that's it!"

He flew up in the sky again to rally the animals and fish. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"

* * *

Aboard the wedding ship, Eric and Vanessa a.k.a Ursula walked through the aisle. Max started to growl at Vanessa, but she just kicked him with her foot

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster, Sandy?" asked Squidward from inside the submarine.

"I can't work miracles, Squidward." replied Sandy. "We're giving her all she's got!"

* * *

Back on the wedding ship, the priest proceeded with the vows.

"Do you Eric, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said an entranced Eric.

Just then, Vanessa and Plankton heard a bird's call. They turned around to see Scuttle and a army of bluebirds charging after them. Before long, every animal in the sea, jumped into the boat and started attacking Vanessa and Plankton.

* * *

Outside the ship, Sandy's submarine emerged close to it.

"All right, everyone up!" ordered Sandy.

Together, they formed a ladder with Ariel on top.

As they made it up to deck, Scuttle screeched loud in Vanessa's ear.

"Why, you little..." growled Vaneesa as she began to strangled the seagull.

But while she wasn't looking, Max broke free from his leash, ran up behind Vanessa, and bit her in the behind.

The shell necklace, containing Ariel's voice, snapped from her neck and shattered next to Ariel.

"No!" cried Plankton.

Eric came out Ursula's spell as Ariel's voice flowed back to her.

"Ariel?" said Eric.

"Eric!" she said at last.

"You...you can talk!" said Eric as he ran up to Ariel "You're the one."

"Stay away from her!" shouted Plankton, but no one was listening.

"It...it was you all the time." said Eric.

"Oh, Eric," replied Ariel. "I...I wanted to tell you."

SpongeBob and his friends had never felt so happy to see Ariel reunited with her one true love. But their happiness turned to fear when they saw that the sun had set. They turned around to see that Ariel was a mermaid once again.

"Yes!" exclaimed Plankton.

"You're too late!" laughed Ursula as she transformed back into her ugly self and crawled towards Ariel.

SpongeBob and his friends tried to stop her, but she pushed them aside and grabbed Ariel.

"Au revoir, sappies!" said Plankton.

"Get her!" shouted SpongeBob, but before he and his friends could catch Ursula, she dove into the water, with Ariel in her clutches.

"Aw, nuts!" exclaimed Sandy.


	19. To the Rescue

Ariel tried to escape, but Flotsam and Jetsam restrained her with their tails.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Perhaps, you don't understand." said Plankton. "You belong to us now."

"Well, what do you want with me?" asked Ariel.

"Aww, poor little princess." cooed Ursula. "It's not just you I want. I have a much bigger fish to..."

"Hold it right there!" said a voice.

Ursula and Plankton turned around and came face-to-face with...

"Krabs!" exclaimed Plankton. "Eh, fancy meeting you here?"

"Don't try to be cute with us, Planky." said Sebastian. "Let Ariel go or else!"

"Or else?" repeated Ursula as she let out a sly chuckle. "Or else what?"

"Or else you answer to me!" threatened Triton as he loomed towards Ursula, his trident aglow.

"Back off, Triton!" sneered Ursula. "Your little girl is ours now."

"Don't believe us? Read the fine print, Daddy-o!" added Plankton as he unfolded the contract Ariel signed.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" said Ariel as she tried to break free from Flotsam and Jetsam's grasp. "I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know."

In his fury, Triton aimed at the contract with his trident, eager to destroy it, but it was still in one piece.

Ursula laughed. "You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity."

Triton watched in horror as his youngest daughter slowly transformed into a polyp. "No!"

"But," Ursula went on. "We might be willing to make an exchange for...

"If it's about the secret Krabby Patty formuler," interrupted Mr. Krabs. "Ya ain't gettin' it."

Plankton's eye popped open when he heard that. He had almost forgotten about the Krabby Patty formula.

"Well, there's an offer." he said, rubbing his tiny hands.

"But we have something else in mind." added Ursula as she turned to Triton. "Or should I say 'someone.'"

Triton knew he had to make a choice.

* * *

Inside Sandy's sub, the radar started to blink.

"Aha!" exclaimed Sandy. "There they are!"

"You stay here." instructed Eric. "I'm going out there."

"Let me get this straight." asked Squidward. "You're going to face that monstrosity of a woman by yourself?"

"I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again." replied Eric.

"Neither are we!" said Patrick.

It took Eric a moment to realize he was going to need some help.

* * *

"Now!" said Ursula "Do we have a deal?"

Triton slowly nodded his head yes and aimed at the contract with his trident, this time, to sign it so Ariel can be free.

Once he did so, Ariel reverted back to normal while Triton was transformed into a polyp.

"No!" cried Ariel.

Mr. Krabs gasped in fear. "This is terrible. Now how are we going to get paid?"

"Nobody's getting paid," said Ursula as she placed Triton's crown on her head. "Because the ocean is now mine!"

Plankton was confused. "Eh, you mean 'ours,' right?"

Ursula sneered at Plankton. "Oh, puh-lease. I wouldn't dream of ruling the ocean with the likes of you."

She swatted Plankton away with one of her tentacles.

Plankton was crushed when he heard Ursula's words. "B-b-but I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong!" shouted Ursula as she picked up Triton's trident and cackled with glee.

Realizing he had been used, Plankton charged after Ursula. "Why, you double-crossing cephalopod!"

But Ursula had the upper hand and began to squeeze Plankton with all her might until Ariel came to stop her.

"Leave him alone!" she demanded as she tried to free Plankton from Ursula's grasp.

"I call the shots now, you little brat!" threatened Ursula as she shoved Ariel and Plankton against a rock and aimed the trident at them. "Contract or no contract, you're mine forever!"

Just then, a spatula flung past Ursula. She turned around to see SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Eric in front of her.

"Care to rephrase that, Ursula?" asked SpongeBob.

"Guys!" exclaimed Ariel.

She tried to swim to them, but Ursula quick pulled her back with one of her tentacles.

"Stay away from the girl!" she demanded. "She's mine!"

"No, she ain't!" replied Sandy.

"I've waited a long time to add King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl to my little garden," explained Ursula. "And nobody is going to take her away from me!"

"Wanna bet?" said Sandy as she charged at Ursula.

Ariel tried to swim away again, but once again, Ursula grabbed her by the tail and flung her aside.

"Get the rest of them!" she ordered Flotsam and Jetsam, who did what they were told.

SpongeBob and Patrick used their jellyfishing nets to trap the eels, but they chewed their way out and began attacking them, until they felt someone grab their tails. It was Squidward!

"Leave my friends alone!" he shouted as he spun Flotsam and Jetsam around until they got dizzy.

Sandy, meanwhile, tried to use her karate on Ursula, but the sea witch kept overpowering her with her tentacles and pinned her to the ground.

"Now hold still, you little rat." she said as she aimed the trident at Sandy.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Plankton as he hopped on Ursula's head, making her aim the trident at Flotsam and Jetsam, who both disintegrated into oblivion.

"You pint-sized idiot!' shouted Ursula as she plucked Plankton from the top of her head. "Look what you made me do to my little poopsies!"

Plankton retaliated by biting her nose and swam up to the surface with the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There's a surprise twist near the end of the next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	20. Down with the Sea Witch

"What's gotten into you, Plankton?" asked Mr. Krabs. "Why would you join forces with Ursula?"

"I just didn't know she would betray me!" explained Plankton. "I'm the only one who does the betraying around here!"

"My, how the tables have turned" said Eric sarcastically.

"Who asked you, pretty boy?" snapped Plankton.

Just then, everyone heard a rumble.

"Was that you, Patrick?" asked SpongeBob.

"No." replied Patrick.

At that moment, an enormous Ursula popped out of the water. Her face was steaming mad.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she bellowed.

"Incoming!" shouted Plankton as he pointed to one of Ursula's striking tentacles.

"Take cover!" shouted Patrick.

Everyone dove back into the water just before the tentacle splashed through them

"You can't escape me!" Ursula called out. "The waves obey my every whim!"

Ariel watched in horror as a wave washed up her friends and Eric.

"No!" she cried out.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Ursula added as she created a whirlpool with the trident.

A bunch of sunken ships rose out of the water.

Ariel and Plankton, the only one that wasn't been washed away by Ursula's powerful wave, frantically swam to a nearby rock, where they saw Eric washed up by another wave.

"There goes your man!" Plankton said to Ariel.

* * *

Eric was hurtling past one of the risen shipwrecks when he felt a hand grab onto him. It was SpongeBob! His friends pulled them up on the ship they were on.

* * *

"Pick on someone your own size, ya big ugly brute!" Plankton called out to Ursula, who retaliated by blasting Ariel and Plankton's rock, causing them to fall to the bottom of the whirlpool.

"I didn't mean us, blast it!" Plankton cried out.

* * *

SpongeBob and his friends watched in terror from aborad the ship.

"Mr. Krabs, what are we gonna do?" he asked his boss.

Mr. Krabs thought for a moment until he saw a damaged bowsprit. It had a sharp point at the end.

"I've got an idea!" he announced.

* * *

At the bottom of the whirlpool, Ariel opened her hands where she was cradling Plankton, who asked. "Is it over?"

Ariel looked to see Ursula attempting to blast her with the trident.

"I don't think so!" she told Plankton as she dodged the blasts.

Ursula laughed wickedly as she raised up the trident for one final blow. "So long, shrimps!"

Ariel gasped in fear as Plankton quietly called out, "Mommy?"

* * *

But while Ursula wasn't looking, Eric steered the ship towards her under Mr. Krabs's direction.

"Aim for the stomach, lad!" he instructed. "Steady, steady...NOW!"

At the sound of his voice, Ursula turned around, only to see the bowsprit pierce through her.

Ursula howled in pain as she started to collapse.

"Abandon ship!" shouted Mr. Krabs.

Everyone dove into the water as Ursula crashed into the ship and sank to the bottom of the sea, where the evil spells she had placed on her victims were finally broken. Even Triton was free!

Ariel was overjoyed to see her father back to his old self again. "Daddy!"

She swam up to him, only to stop short.

"I'm sorry, Dad. If I'd listened to you from the beginning, I..."

"No, Ariel." interrupted Triton. "I'm the one who would be sorry. I should have understood that this is a part of who you really are."

Ariel smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father, who added. "I'm just glad you're safe."

As he watched them hug, SpongeBob cleared his throat.

"King Triton, I'd like you meet my friend, Sandy Cheeks." he announced.

"Howdy, Your Majesty!" chirped Sandy as she held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet ya."

King Triton was puzzled, but he just shook her hand and said. "The, uh, pleasure is all mine, Miss Cheeks."

Ariel and SpongeBob smiled at each other.

"Hey, where'd Ursula go?" asked Patrick.

The others turned around to see a cloud of ink fading away, revealing an ugly-looking polyp, who popped her eyes open and looked up at SpongeBob and his friends, who all frowned at her.

"Well, I guess I've got some explaining to do, huh?" she asked.

Sandy just raised her foot.

"Oh, no!" the polyp said. "No, no, no, no, no. Not the face! NOT THE FACE!"

But it was already too late.

 _SMOOSH!_


	21. Finally Part of the World

The morning sun shined bright as Ariel, her father, and her friends swam up to the surface.

Ariel sat upon a rock and sadly gazed at her unconscious prince. Now that she was a mermaid again, she will never be a part of Eric's world.

SpongeBob and his friends couldn't help but feel sorry for Ariel.

Triton turned to Sebastian. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded his head yes. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said "Children have got to be free to lead their own lives."

"I don't recall you ever saying that, Sebastian." said Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, shush."

Triton let out a sigh. "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what might that be?" asked Squidward.

"How much I'm going to miss her." replied Triton as he touched his trident in the water.

Ariel looked down to see her tail being transformed into legs again.

Her friends and Triton watched happily as she walked out of the sea and into Eric's arms where they finally shared true love's kiss.

* * *

Before long, Eric and Ariel were soon married. Everyone cheered for the newlyweds, especially SpongeBob and his friends.

On top of the wedding cake, a teary-eyed Sebastian hugged the Ariel and Eric toppers tightly until he spotted Louis with a sharp knife.

Louis chased Sebastian all over the ship when Sebastian saw a rope clinging to one of the masts. He quickly cut the rope with his claw, sending the mast falling towards Louis, knocking him out as the triumphant Sebastian, who landed on Mr. Krabs' claw.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I had some catching up to do." said Sebastian

As Ariel came up to the bow, Triton used his underwater magic to hoist himself up and wrapped his arms around his daughter, who whispered. "I love you, Daddy."

* * *

As Ariel and Eric waved goodbye to their friends aboard the wedding ship, Triton waved his trident up to the sky, creating a rainbow.

SpongeBob and his friends smiled at each other and watched as Ariel and Eric sailed away to live happily ever after.

 _Now we can walk!_  
 _Now we can run!_  
 _Now we can stay all day in the sun!_

 _Just you and me!_  
 _And I can be_  
 _Part of Your World!_


	22. The Real Epilouge

After the ceremony, Mr. Krabs invited Triton and his six remaing daughters to the Krusty Krabs to celebrate Ariel and Eric's marriage.

Triton turned to Mr. Krabs. "I may have had my doubts, Mr. Krabs," he said. "But having Ursula work at the Krusty Krab as punishment is a stroke of genius."

Behind the cash register was Ursula the polyp in Squdward's place as cashier.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab," she groaned. "May I take your order?"

"I figured it's the least we can do for the newlyweds." said Mr. Krabs.

Sebastian smiled. "You are too good to us, cousin."

"So, I guess there's no hard feelings?" asked Plankton.

"Well, since you didn't try to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formuler," said Mr. Krabs. "We'll let you off easy this time."

Sebastian, however, was less forgiving. "But since you tried to take over the kingdom, I'm gonna-"

"Allow me to handle this, Sebastian." interrupted Triton as he swung his trident like a baseball bat.

 _"Be gone, you merciless sea scum!"_ he bellowed as he hit Plankton with all his might.

"I should've seen that coming!" Plankton said to himself as he crashed into the Chum Bucket. "Ouch!"

"And stay out!" Flounder called out.

"What a poor unfortunate soul he is," said Mr. Krabs.

Everyone laughed at his joke as they began to sing and dance to the final verses of "Under the Sea."

 _Yeah!_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _(Under the sea)_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _(Under the sea)_  
 _When the sardine_  
 _Begin the beguine,_  
 _It's music to me_  
 _(Music is to me)_

 _What do they got? A lot of sand_  
 _We got a hot crustacean band_  
 _Each little clam here_  
 _Know how to jam here_  
 _Under the sea!_

 _Each little slug here_  
 _Cuttin' a rug here_  
 _Under the sea!_

 _Each little snail here_  
 _Know how to wail here_  
 _That's why it's hotter_  
 _Under the water!_  
 _Ya we in luck here_  
 _Down in the muck here_  
 _Under the sea!_

While everyone was singing, Ursula tried to escape, only to realize she had been chained to the cashier's boat.

 **The End**


End file.
